Metal Gear Solid: Philanthropy
}} 'Metal Gear Solid: Philanthropy' is a fan-made, non profit movie made by Hive, based on the ''Metal Gear series. It is set in 2007, just before the Tanker Incident in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. It's sequel, Metal Gear Solid: Philanthropy 2/''Metal Gear Solid: Philanthropy Part 2, is set in 2009, two years after the first film and after the Big Shell Incident, created by the same team who made the first film and will feature new, and returning characters from the main series, such as Paul Eiding as Roy Campbell. The characters of Solid Snake and Pierre's appearances have been altered slightly, with Solid's sneaking suit being more akin to that seen in ''Metal Gear Solid 4, his facial hair is now similar to that of Naked Snake's in Metal Gear Solid 3, and he now wears a Solid Eye prototype made by Otacon. Pierre now has two scars on his face, his hair seems to have grown out slightly and his eyes glow blue at night, a possible night vision. Hive Division has stated there will be new Metal Gears. Plot The movie begins in Outer Heaven during the Uprising in 1995, as two Outer Heaven soldiers on patrol are both taken out by Solid Snake, who remarks "that's war," before marching off to the fortress. The next scene takes place in June 2007 and it shows Snake on board of a TU-95 Tupolev with fellow Philanthropy member, Bishop who claims that his father, a Senator, has been kidnapped and taken to a war-torn nation, and that he needs Snake to rescue him. Snake claims that he "knows the routine", and that "weapons need to be procured on-sight, and there would be no backup." However, Bishop states that Snake would have backup as he had hired two mercenaries, Pierre, sniper, and a woman pathfinder codenamed Disgrace. Snake agrees to go as Bishop states that if Snake succeeds, there would be no need for Philanthropy and the world would be rid of Metal Gears, forever. Snake arrives on sight and quickly meets with Pierre who Snake quickly takes a disliking to as Pierre seems immature, brash and unfit for the mission as when he met Pierre, he was playing a Nintendo DS instead of waiting for Snake as told. Snake next meets Disgrace outside the city as her superiors throw a rock at her head when her back was turned. Snake offers her a place on the mission and she accepts. Later that night, at camp, Snake tells Pierre that on all of her missions, all of Disgrace's commanding officers had "bitten the bullet", whether it had been friendly fire, accidental drowning or from the enemy. However, the group meets an unknown entity who knocks out their sensors and starts to jam their communications with a loud screech before disappearing. The following morning, Disgrace implores to whether or not Snake was worried that he knew about her track record. Snake replied "I don't care if I die or not, as long as the mission is a success." Snake, Pierre, Disgrace and their local ally make it to the location where the Senator is being held which was the local's home, and find that it had been turned into a fortress by ArmsTech. Pierre asks in shock how it could be built in a month and after the local is shot in the forehead by a sniper, Disgrace deduces that he had been there only seven days earlier due to footprints around. Pierre and Disgrace begin to panic and question what is going on. Snake calms them down and states that the Senator would have all the answers. Snake then states he would use the bridge to try and sneak in, get the Senator and for Pierre and Disgrace to provide cover fire. However, on the way, Snake encounters a Metal Gear and a strange man riding it. Snake stays out of sight and contacts Bishop about it, who states he had no idea any Metal Gears were in the area. Pierre and Disgrace inform Snake that an army of rebels was beginning to attack the compound and they couldn't provide Snake with any backup. Snake says for them to meet inside as the fighting starts. The trio do meet up and decide to use the sewer system to get into the facility itself and hold up three guards and rescue the Senator, and proceed to fight their way out with each of the trio taking out a few dozen rebels and ArmsTech soldiers, and during the battle, Snake took out one of the rebel's Metal Gears with a rocket launcher. After escaping the compound, the Senator states that they will find what they're searching for in the "decimated zone" where chaotic weather is a constant as the credits start rolling "The End, of Part 1" appears on the screen. Behind the scenes During the scene at camp, Pierre states that Snake would be a "perfect video game character, possibly for a Nintendo console," in reference to the [[Metal Gear (NES)|Nintendo Entertainment System version of Metal Gear]]. Also during the movie, as revealed by Hive in a reply to a fan, they stated there was a cut line in which after Snake says "I'm no hero." Pierre asks "But you've saved the world about three times now. Doesn't that make you a hero?" Throughout the movie, Pierre refers to Snake as "Big Chief." Chief, being another word for boss, might be a joke toward Big Boss. When landing in Georgia, Snake performs the famous landing just like he does in the beginning of Metal Gear Solid 2 and Big Boss performs in Metal Gear Solid 3. The design for the Codec screen was taken directly from Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Reception Destructoid praised Philanthropy, saying that it most likely will be better than any Hollywood produced Metal Gear movie.Fan movie alert: Metal Gear Solid: Philanthropy Next Gen Trailer - Destructoid When a fan asked Hideo Kojima on Twitter if he watched Philantropy, he stated, "Of course I did. It's awesome. I felt like crying for their love towards Metal Gear. It's also a well made movie. I can't wait to see next part."http://www.mgs-philanthropy.net/main/?p=1241&lang=en Sequel In another reply to a fan, Hive stated that they were intending on making a three part movie series.http://www.mgs-philanthropy.net/main/?page_id=17 On October 4, 2014, it was announced that Part 2 is in production. It was later announced the movie will be released on October 21, 2014. Gallery Snake6.jpg|Solid Snake as he appears in the movie. Pierre.jpg|The movie was praised for the creation of this character, Pierre. PhilanthropyVillain.jpg|The villain of the movie, nicknamed "FOXHOUND Freak." SnakePhilanthropy15.jpg Snake14.jpg Snake13.jpg Snake12.jpg Snake9.jpg SnakePhilanthropy8.jpg Snake7.jpg Snake10.jpg|Bishop as he appears in the movie. He is talking to Snake on the Codec. SnakePhilanthropy .jpg|Snake on board the Nomad. Bishop.jpg PhilanthropySnake2.jpg|Snake as shown in the 12 minute reveal trailer. PhilanthropySnake.jpg Pierre2.jpg|Pierre as shown in the Metal Gear Solid: Philanthropy 2 preview. Philanthropy2Promo.jpg|An image of Snake looking at enemy forces through the Solid Eye. Here, it's shown that the new Metal Gear will be seen in the film. Philanthropy3.jpg|Teaser poster for Philanthropy 2 References Category:Fan-Made